<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Missed You by LilRexsoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205847">I've Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka'>LilRexsoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain Rex - Freeform, F/M, Fulcrum, Rebels Ahsoka, Rebels Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One-Shot of a Rexsoka reunion after Season Four of Rebels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka/Captain Rex, Rex/Ahsoka, Rexsoka - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is cute! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sabine, what kind of mission are you putting me on?” Rex asked the colourful Mandalorian, setting the charges on his trusty DeeCees. His guns had been through as much as he; three years of war, fifteen years of boring life on a desert planet, and rebel work. 
	</p><p>Sabine’s mouth turned up in a sly smirk as the clone spun the guns on his fingers and stuffed them in their holsters. “An important one, Rex. I can guarantee that.” 
	The Rebel girl had approached him at their base after disappearing for some time, only giving away that she had been searching for something. At her return, she had requested for Rex’s help on some faraway planet. She had given no other details, creating a deep suspicion. 
	</p><p>Rex waved his arm and chuckled. “It must be if you wanted me to come along.” He was shoved affectionately as the ship stuttered into the atmosphere of the target planet, Devaron. 
	</p><p>Devaron was a lush, green planet inhabited by the Devaronian people. Rex’s research found nothing special on it, rather than the fact that many of its people had joined the Rebellion and a battle had taken place here during the Clone War. He could not guess why Sabine had taken him here, and what ‘mission’ could possibly be needed. She could have taken any other agent, but she had chosen the clone. 
	</p><p>Their ship set gently down not in the city, but among a rise in a clearing of the jungle. The sun of the planet cast gentle light into the dense greenery before them. Rex squinted into the wild. “We’re not going in there, are we?”
	</p><p>Sabine batted away a flying insect the size or her blaster, ducking under a vine to make her way to the clone. “Nope. We are going to meet with someone, and they are up there.” She pointed behind her to the slope, rising up into a rocky wall with trailing shrubs peeking over the edge of the top. 
	</p><p>Rex groaned. “Of course it is. You just had to drag the old man up the hill.” 
	</p><p>Sabine rolled her eyes. “You will be fine, Gramps.” She turned and started up a thin, winding trail that snaked up the steep edges of the slope. Rex scoffed at her words but followed. No matter how she bickered, he knew he could trust her with his life. 

</p><p>__________

	</p><p>The clone panted desperately, placing one aching foot in front of the other. His legs, and possibly his entire body, felt weak and hot. He fondly remembered how physically fit and skilled he had been years before, jumping, running and climbing. It seemed a long time ago.
	</p><p>“How much farther?” He called weakly to the Mandalorian girl far ahead of him. She popped his coloured hair over the rise and shot him a grin. Her assurance of, “Not far!” did not seem truthful. 
	</p><p>Finally, Rex heaved his body over the crest of the hill, shading his eyes from the sudden light coming from the sky beyond. Sabine had been waiting for him patiently, standing beside the dip. The clone turned his gaze over the small hilltop, dotted with bright green greenery and a rainbow of wildflowers. His eyes fell on a lone figure perched before the setting sun, her cloak covered in the orange and red of the dying light. 
	</p><p>The woman turned around; her white robe fluttered softly in the gentle breeze, curling to reveal the familiar armour underneath. Her lekku poked out from under the hood, longer and more dusty than last he had seen. Her blue eyes widened as they found him, her features softening. 
	</p><p>“Ahsoka,” Rex murmured. How was this possible? She had died on Malachor at the hands of Darth Vader, her former master. He had broken when Kanan and Ezra had returned without her; he had blamed himself for weeks, wondering if he should have gone with her, should have died by her shoulder. But here she was; intact, beautiful, and definitely the Jedi he had worked with for years. 
	</p><p>The clone forced his limbs to approach her, taking in her grown face and body, disguised behind the flowing white fabric. She held a staff made of twisted, bleached wood, which she tightened her grip on. “Ahsoka?” Rex asked, stopping a few steps away from the Togruta. 
	</p><p>Ahsoka’s face broke out in contained joy. “Rex,” she sighed, moving toward him. Rex enveloped her in his arms, inhaling her familiar scent, tainted by the jungle smells of the planet. Her face was buried in his shoulder plate, her breath warm on his chest. 
	</p><p>“How are you alive?” Rex breathed, holding her back to he could examine her face, as if making sure she really was there. His hand came up slowly to brush down her cheek. Her eyes closed at his touch, lips trembling. 
	</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure myself,” she answered, curling her fingers around his forearm. “I was fighting Vader when Ezra pulled me free. When I returned, everything had changed.” A tear slid lazily down her face. 
	</p><p>Rex pulled her to him again, afraid to let go. He did not want to lose her. Not a single moment longer. “I missed you, ‘Soka. More than I’ve missed anything- my brothers or the Republic. I thought I would never see you again.” 
	</p><p>The Togruta sighed again, her breath shaking. “Don’t say that Rex.” 
	</p><p>Rex frowned. “What’s wrong? Should I not have said that?”
	</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head, laughing softly. “You don’t have to. I’m here now, and I am not leaving.” With a fleeting, almost hesitant glance at her clone friend, she leaned closer to him. Her lips brushed over his unexpectedly; Rex froze but accepted her action. 
	</p><p>Ahsoka gazed lovingly into his eyes, her hand resting on the side of his neck, ghosting over the short hairs growing below his jaw. “As long as you want me there with you.” 
	</p><p>The clone chuckled. “Of course I want you. What can I object to a kiss?” Ahsoka laughed with him and sunk into another precious embrace. 
	</p><p>“Um, I am still standing here, you know?” Sabine’s voice was full of amusement. 
	</p><p>“I’m not walking back down this hill,” Rex called to her from Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Bring the ship up here.” He listened to the girl’s mumbling as she started back down the slope. 
	</p><p>Ahsoka took a step back, her hands falling to his chest. “I missed you too, Sabine.” They laughed, Rex’s chest filling with over-whelming happiness. <em>I am never going to lose you again, Ahsoka. My friend, my world, my love. </em>
	The sun was slowly slipping behind the distant city, reaching it’s watery flame over the two figures on the hill, clone and Togruta, as their lips met for the second time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>